dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NinjaSheik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Danny Phantom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skulker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Markcambrone (Talk) 20:22, September 18, 2009 Well, I do want this wiki to be more improved. It looks like no one does anything to fix all the mistakes, take out the pictures that aren't showing on pages, and everything else.--NinjaSheik 20:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Contact Butch Hartman This is a message from DannyPhantomSidekick: Does anyone know how to contact Butch Hartman, creator of this show and of The Fairly Odd Parents? Because if I can contact him, maybe I can convince him to revive his show (just like the F.O.P.) and bring out even more new episode of this unbelieveably awesome show. He have a website, doesn't he? Go here http://www.butchhartman.com/html/contact.htm.--[[User:NinjaSheik|NinjaSheik]] 22:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Failed attempts to contact Butch Hartman This is a response from DannyPhantomSidekick: I know that. I have tried doing that, 5 years ago, but he never answered me, and I tried again 5 times in the last few months. I am seeking for alternate and effetive ways to contact him, so we can finally, after two years of misery, revive his incredible show. Do you know a way? I'm sorry, I don't.--NinjaSheik 22:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Test of Faith ---- Message from DannyPhantomSidekick: You may not know, but if you were a true fan, you wouldn't just give up like that. I thought you loved this show. I challenge you to test your fanatism for this show to me, since you do not appear to enjoy it. I do love this show, but...You see, I also sent him a e-mail, but...Sorry, I have to do my homework.--NinjaSheik 22:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I need help... - Hey,Ninja. There is this user called kappamikeyfan he keeps vandalizing and making pages that dont be long here. If you know an admit,please tell tell. What'a going on? And whoever is changing this better stop! Now! Eplian the story. Both of you.--'NinjaSheik' 21:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Fine. He made a page that already exist. I already told him that there was already a page for Dark Phantom\Danny,but he will not listen,that and his Dark Phantom page only has one line of text and it not informative.--User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 21:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I see. Just delate the page, then. If the page already exsists, then just revised it. There's no need to make another one.--'NinjaSheik' 21:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Only admit can delete pages,and I'm not an admit. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 21:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Then, who is?--'NinjaSheik' 21:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I have no idea... User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 21:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Great...Just destroy the thing. No one is here. It's hopeless. No one is coming to help.--'NinjaSheik' 21:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I know someone here,I think they maybe an admit... User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 21:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Look around! This wiki is deserted. No have edit this thing except for you. I'm going to ask someone to destroy it.--'NinjaSheik' 21:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Dont give up! User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 21:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I have too much on my hand to be concern over another wiki. The only I came here is to see if they actually have one and get people's butts into gear. Leave me out of whatever you two are fighting about. Work together if you really care the wiki.--'NinjaSheik' 21:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi. I Have A New Wikia. I Was Mad That Nobody Edited Axxept Danny Phantom So Be My 2nd Editor And Tell Everyone Else About It URL: http://dannyfentom.wikia.com/ Uh...No thanks. I'm on enough wikis already.--'NinjaSheik' 03:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Phantom Fanon Officially open Jtsfam13 hailng, to tell u that the new wiki, Phantom Fanon, is up & running, but it;s still in the early stages, 2 visit, click this URL, http://phantomfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Fanon_Wiki